Off the Grid
by Rikkiemerson
Summary: When a strange seven-year-old girl named Kesslyn Jones shows up as the victim of a shooting incident and barely survives, then claims that Shawn Spencer is her only living relative, strange things begin to happen. And what's worse, she's not in the police system anywhere, not even a birth certificate. What will Shawn do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Hey, new story! And in a new fandom too! Yesterday was my last day of school and I wanted to start something different.  
This story will have a little bit of a mystery in it. I wanted to see if anyone figures it out before the end.  
I'd also like to say that I will have another chapter of Subway and at least one more on Princess out by Monday.  
Feel free to review this story. Updates may be slow; I actually got a job for the summer.

I don't own anything recognizable. I only own Kesslyn Jones, an OC of mine. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hi, um...Shawn Spencer?" I said into the phone, pausing almost as though I was expecting an answer, even though it had gone directly to voicemail.

"Um... My name is Kesslyn Jones, and there's something important that I wanted to talk to you about. You probably don't remember me, I mean, I barely remember you. It's been five years since we last saw each other after all. I can't believe it's come to this, but... it seems that my dad, your Uncle Jack, was recently arrested somewhere in South Africa, and my mother just died, and everyone else in my family refused to take me in, so, as it turns out, you and your father are my only living relatives who haven't refused to take me in. I was really hoping that maybe, you could... uh, call me back? I just... Crap." he was here, I heard his footsteps. I didn't have much time.

"I have to go. I'll call you again later. Good-" and then there was a gun by pointed at my face. Needless to say, I dropped the phone.

"Get up," he said, and I did.

"You trying to escape?" he asked me, and I pouted.

"Are you trying to cheat the system?" he demanded, raising his voice. I shrunk back a bit, trembling, never speaking.

"No one, _no one,_ escapes my house alive. do you understand me?" he growled. I nodded weakly.

"There will be no more phone calls. Do I make myself clear?" he shouted, and I nodded again.

"Good. and just to make sure..." he pointed his gun at my abdomen. "Goodnight, you little snitch."

There was a loud bang, followed by a sharp pain through my whole body, and I clutched my chest. I felt like I was falling, even though I couldn't be sure which way was up. A bright light filled my vision, and all the sounds around me seemed muffled. Darkness crept into my vision and I knew he must be kicking me or punching me or something because I felt several sharp pains through my chest, legs, arms, and my head.

I heard distant sounding voices, though I couldn't tell what they were saying, and he quickly stopped kicking me.

A guy who seemed familiar was suddenly standing over me, and it seemed like he was trying to talk to me. He waved his hand in front of my face, and I could feel my breathing becoming shallow and uneven.

I let out several very shaky breaths, as darkness crept into the edges of my vision.

I tried to speak but I couldn't.

Silence surrounded me as pain clouded my mind.

So this is what dying feels like.

Pain shot up my arms and legs, and darkness quickly filled my vision.

And then the whole world went black.

* * *

A/N  
Cliffhanger, boom!  
Sorry about that, but I'm out of time for the day.  
Happy summer, by the way! Don't forget to review, and check out my other stories, both of which are in the Girl Meets World fandom.  
Thank you, and goodnight!

Walk on and be a dancing rainbow! (I know that contrasts so heavily to this chapter)  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
So, I'm back. I really think this story is going to go somewhere exciting.  
Anyways, I sprained my ankle yesterday, and it's starting to heal, but the fact that I sprained it means that I have a little more time on my hands, so I might update this a little more than I usually would.  
Please review this, I really enjoy reviews.  
And please enjoy the chapter!

I don't own anything familiar, with the exception of a baby tiger.

* * *

Shawn Spencer

* * *

I finally powered on my phone after seven hours of it being dead. I've been awake since 8:30 yesterday morning, and it's now 8:30 in the morning today. I looked through my notifications to see what I missed. I got a several calls with voice mails from Gus over the course of the night, one from Lassie, two from Jules, and a call with a voice mail from a number I didn't recognize. Probably a new client, although I couldn't be sure how they would get my cell phone number and call it instead of my work phone.

I opened the message and I heard the last thing I would've expected to hear: a little girl's voice.

"Hi, um...Shawn Spencer? Um... My name is Kesslyn Jones, and there's something important that I wanted to talk to you about. You probably don't remember me, I mean, I barely remember you. It's been five years since we last saw each other after all. I can't believe it's come to this, but... it seems that my dad, your Uncle Jack, was recently arrested somewhere in South Africa, and my mother just died, and everyone else in my family refused to take me in, so, as it turns out, you and your father are my only living relatives who haven't refused to take me in. I was really hoping that maybe, you could... uh, call me back? I just... Crap. I have to go. I'll call you again later. Good-" There was static, and I heard a man shouting in the background, though I couldn't tell what he was saying. There was a loud bang, then a muffled thud. After that there was a lot more static, about ten minutes worth, followed by sirens in the background. I heard distant shouting, and then I heard my own voice, though I couldn't tell what I was saying either. After that, the line went dead.

I heard my own voice in that message. I looked at the time on it and it was from 2:30 this morning.

No way.

That is not possible.

This message came from the girl we found last night.

I ran out to my motorcycle and drove towards the hospital that Lassie had told me they were taking her to.

It was a ten minute drive to the hospital but it seemed like forever by the time I parked my bike outside the tall building. I ran inside quickly.

I walked up to the large desk in the lobby and noticed that the lady behind the desk looked intimidated, so it must be her first day.

"Hey," I said, "first day jitters, huh?"

She smiled softly.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"My name is Shawn Spencer, I'm a psychic-like being and I'm looking for someone named Kesslyn Jones who I believe is currently a patient in your hospital," I told her.

She typed something in on her computer and then frowned.

"I don't have anyone here by that name, I'm sorry," she told me. I frowned.

"What about an unidentified person. Possibly a six or seven year old girl, probably shot in the stomach. Potentially dead by now. You got anyone by that description?" I asked her.

"Well, I do have a few unidentified people, three to be exact," she told me.

"I'm sensing one of them was dropped off about 3:00 this morning?" I placed my hand by my forehead in classic psychic style.

"Yes, there is one who was dropped off just after 3:00," she informed me.

"Do you have a room number?" I asked.

"Yes, room 345," she told me.

"How do I get there?" I asked.

"Take the elevator up to the third floor and take a right, it's the fifth door on your left," she said, and I sprinted towards the elevators. I finally made it up to the third floor and ran into the room, only to find-

"Lassie? Jules? What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"We're here to check in on her. The doctors have told us that she's in critical condition but she does have a chance at surviving," Jules told me.

"Hey, did you get an ID on her yet?" I asked, grabbing the bottle of water off the little tray on the counter.

"No, not yet. But we did find something interesting at the crime scene: a cell phone. It looks like it was still in the middle of a call when we got there, so we have to assume that the call was made before she was shot. The weird thing is, the call was made to your phone number, and she left a message," Lassie told me.

"I may have gotten an interesting message from last night," I informed them.

"Really?! Can you tell us who she is?" Lassie shouted.

"No," I said firmly. "Okay, alright, I give up, I can. Her name is Kesslyn Jones, and she is, or was, my Uncle Jack's daughter," I told them.

"I'll look the name up; I brought a department computer with me," Jules said.

I took a good look at Kesslyn. She had red hair and fair skin, and her face looked serene and peaceful. There were needles and IVs everywhere, attached to various parts of her body and various objects around the room.

"Shawn, are you sure she said her name was Kesslyn Jones?" Jules asked slowly.

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?" I asked in response.

"Because that name isn't in the system," Jules said.

* * *

A/N  
I know, I know, another cliffhanger. Sorry guys.  
Don't worry about any unexplained information. I'll explain it all in the next 2-3 chapters.  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It's mainly a set up chapter. Next one will be out eventually.  
Anyway, don't forget to review.

Jive on and be a manly quail.  
^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


End file.
